1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hot formed structural components for automotive vehicles, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Structural components for automotive vehicles, such as beams, pillars, and rails, often times comprise a first zone having a high strength, and a second zone having a high ductility. Processes exist for achieving such zones of strength. Those processes can include heating or cooling different zones of a single part to different temperatures and/or at different rates in the forming die.
Structural components with zones of different strength and ductility can also be achieved using welded steel blanks. This technique includes welding a first blank formed of a high strength material to a second blank formed of a high ductility material, and then hot forming the welded blanks to provide the structural component. Among other companies, ArcelorMittal has developed two materials intended for tailor welded structural components in automotive vehicles, including, in the case of ArcelorMittal, such components known and marketed as Usibor® which is high strength and Ductibor® which is high ductility.